


Winged Sides

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Wing!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: The Sides wake up one morning with wings





	1. Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr. Depending on feedback I might make this a multichap

Roman awoke with a start as pain jolted down his back. He sat up in bed and leaned forward, over his knees, to stretch the sore muscles, growing confused when he opened his eyes to see a bright red feather on his bed.  _ Did one of my pillows break? Why is it red, then? _ He shrugged the thought off, and at the sound of birds chirping through his open window, decided now was a good time to get out of bed, despite the dull ache throbbing just behind his shoulder blades. 

 

He climbed out of bed and turned to his mirror, and all sleepiness left him as his jaw dropped to the floor. 

 

Wings. He had. Wings. Bright red, fluffy wings like those of a cardinal. And they were  _ huge _ , the tips just barely reached past his knees, and the tops were inches higher than his head. He stared, gobsmacked, as he reached behind himself to touch them. Yep, definitely real, and  _ soft _ . A grin broke out over his face.

 

“Oh. My. Gosh.”

 

\------

 

Patton groped blindly for his glasses on the night stand beside him. His back kinda hurt. Weird. 

 

With a triumphant grunt he picked up the glasses and placed them on his face, then blinked as the world came into clarity.

 

Then blinked again in confusion when he saw light blue feathers on his memory foam pillow.

 

Now  _ that’s _ weird.

 

Patton shrugged and climbed out of bed, already thinking about what to make for breakfast, then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

 

Big. Blue.  _ Wings!! _ Just like a bluebird!! The tips reached just under his waist, and the tops were just higher than his ears. He let out a squeal as he reached back to touch them.

 

“Soft! Oh my gosh!”

 

\----

 

Virgil groaned at the light coming in through his blackout curtains. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached for the blanket that must have slipped off him in his sleep. 

 

Then his fingers brushed against something that was soft, but definitely  _ not _ his blanket. His eyes blew wide open and he craned his neck to see what it was, only to be met with a big wall of purple-hued feathers.

 

He scrambled to sit up and look at the mirror across the room. His breathing quickened.

 

He had gigantic barn owl wings. They were tinted slightly purple, but whether that was their natural colour or from the lighting in his room, he didn't know.

 

What he  _ did _ know was that he had wings, and that was pretty awesome. He was still sitting on his bed, so he couldn't see just how big they were, just that they were big. He guessed they would probably touch the ground if he stood up.

 

“Oh my gosh.”

 

\---

 

Logan didn’t particularly  _ want _ to get up right now. His back, for some reason, hurt immensely, and he couldn’t seem to move without agitating the problem in some way.

 

Of course, he knew he had to, as logic, he was necessary for Thomas to function. It wasn't logical to stay in bed all day just because his back was a bit sore.

 

He groaned and reached for his glasses, but his arm stopped dead when he felt something feathery brush against it. He looked at his arm and saw a black… blob.  _ Oh right, glasses. _

 

He put on his glasses and looked again at the blob. That was definitely feathers.

 

Logan shook his head and pulled himself off the bed, and looked in the mirror. 

 

He had wings, now. Apparently.  _ Wow _ . Large wings, at that. Not unlike the wings of a raven, the feathers were shiny and black, and the light shining through his curtains and reflecting off the feathers made them look deep blue. The tips were only inches away from dragging on the floor, and the tops reached over his head.

 

“What.”


	2. Breakfast Time

“This is wonderful!”

 

“This is so cool!!”

 

“This is pretty sick.”

 

“This makes absolutely no sense.”

 

Four voices rung out in unison, and each side could hear the others’ exclamations through their bedroom doors.

 

Patton was the first to run out of his room, followed quickly by Roman from his own room next door. Virgil followed next, creaking his door open just a crack to peak out at the others, and once he saw that they also had wings, he stepped out into the commons with them.

 

Logan remained in front of his mirror, completely baffled.

 

Patton threw Logan's door open and grabbed his hand, pulling the confused trait into the commons with the others.

 

The four of them stood in the commons, staring at each other's wings. Patton was the first to speak.

 

“Oh my gosh! You all look so adorable!” Patton’s wings fluttered rapidly with excitement.

 

“Why, so do you, fair Patton!”

 

“...what is going on..?” Logan was still very confused.

 

“We all woke up this morning with wings, dude. Stop trying to analyze it or you're gonna give yourself a migraine.” Virgil said as he nudged Logan with his wing. Logan rubbed his eyes with a groan and his own wings fluttered behind him.

 

“Aren't you at least  _ slightly _ concerned?”

 

“Course I am, I'm Anxiety. I'm concerned, like, ninety percent of the time.” Virgil said, craning his neck to look at the purple wings behind him, “But this is pretty chill, and I'm not really seeing any problems with them, anyway.”

 

Logan sighed, “I suppose you're right.” he conceded.

 

“Great!” Patton grinned, turning toward the kitchen, “What do you guys want for breakfast?”

 

\-----

 

The four had eaten breakfast, or, tried to, as their new appendages didn't seem to want to stay out of the other’s ways. Logan's wings would hit Patton on the arm, or Virgil’s would bump Roman's side, or Roman's would push in front of Virgil’s face. The only one who didn't seem to have a problem with his wings was Patton, since his were so much smaller than the others’ were.

 

After that fiasco, they decided to first, clean the syrup from their feather (Roman was disgusted, the others were just annoyed), then go to Roman's room to test out their new wings.

 

They had a long but interesting day ahead of them, that's for sure.


End file.
